Leaving Forks
by lionxheartsxlamb
Summary: The time has come for the Cullens to leave Forks for New Hampshire near Dartmouth.


I looked around our small cottage where me and Edward spent the first year of our marriage with our daughter, Renesemee. All the homey touches that had adorned the walls and shelves (pictures of our friends and family, books and other small trinkets) were in boxes stuffed in a U-Haul attached to the back of Edwards Volvo.

"We're all set, love," Edward said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I turned and looked into his golden eyes and nodded. "Well then, we better go."

He leaned in and kissed me deeply and I knew he would miss our small home just as much as me. I turned around to look for Renesemee.

"She's up at the house with Jacob," Edward smirked. He loved that he could read my mind now that I kept my shield down more often.

I sighed. "Is Charlie here yet?" I wanted to see my father one more time, unsure if I would ever see him again.

Edward nodded and took my hand. We ran through the woods to the main house. The house looked different, closed up and lonely. The glass wall was covered with the metal panel, the windows boarded up, the fountain in the pond was off and silent. It didn't feel like the Cullen home I'd always known.

Renesemee ran out the back door, her bronze curls bouncing behind her, her skin sparkling lightly in the sun. My daughter was a year old, but looked like a normal 5-year old. She jumped into my arms and placed her hands on my cheeks. Images of Charlie flooded my thoughts.

I smiled. "Let's go say goodbye to Grandpa."

She reached for her father and he took her in his arms and wrapped the other around my waist.

"it'll be alright, Bella." He whispered into my hair.

I looked up and smiled, hoping he was right. We walked into the house and found Charlie with Carlisle and Esme in the living room. He looked up when we walked in.

"Bella, I can't believe you're leaving." Charlie had tears in his eyes.

I took Charlie's hand in mine. "I know, Dad, but you know how big a deal it is to go to Dartmouth. Especially with a full scholarship I really can't pass it up." This was the story we were telling him and my mother at least.

"Why do Carlisle and Esme have to go too? I mean, I don't see why the whole family has to uproot, and then how will I ever hear from you?"

"Esme wants to keep the family together, and besides. She's going to watch Renesemee while me and Edward are in class."

Charlie sighed. "You'll come back and visit, right Bells?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back, I hated lying to Charlie. "Of course, Dad. All the time. It'll be like we never left."

Charlie reached around and hugged me tightly, he kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, Bella. You, Edward and little Nessie are my family and I love you all."

I knew then and there I would cry if it were at all possible. "I love you too, Daddy." I said sounding like a little girl again. I pulled away and saw tears in Charlie's eyes. Edward coughed quietly behind us, signaling we needed to get going.

"We have to go, but we'll call you as soon as we get to the house in New Hampshire."

Charlie nodded and turned to Edward. "You take care of my girls, you hear me?"

"Nothing but the best for Bella and Renesemee. I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe and happy, Charlie. You do the same for yourself."

Charlie nodded and hugged him. "I'm glad she found you, Edward. I can't see her this happy with the Newton boy."

Edward laughed and turned to Renesemee. "Come give Grandpa a hug baby girl."

Renesemee ran forward and threw her arms around Charlie's neck. He lifted her in his arms and the tears started flowing down his face. Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled.

Charlie set Renesemee down and looked her in the eyes. "You be good for Mommy and Daddy you hear me? And make sure they let you call me as much as possible and if they're not spoiling you I'll be out there on the next flight with loads of presents. Got it?"

"Got it, Grandpa. I love you." She hugged him again and kissed his beard.

"Alright, kids. I'm gonna head out, this is hard enough on an old man like me." Charlie said standing up. "You call the second you get to the new house?"

"And not a second after," I said hugging him one last time.

And with that he was gone, and I didn't know if I would ever see my father alive again. My silent heart was breaking and Edward knew it. He came up to me and pulled me close to him. I felt a tug at my arm and looked down to see Jacob in wolf form with Renesemee on his back. Both had tears in there eyes.

Jacob knew my pain. Billy died only a few short months ago and he had moved in with Charlie shortly after. He feared the same as we all did. I pet Jacob on the head and reassured my daughter.

We walked outside together silently to the packed cars. Alice and Jasper stood at Alice's yellow Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie at Em's Jeep with Rose's BMW on a trailer behind it. Carlisle and Esme at Carlisle's Mercedes. Jacob was to drive my Jaguar with Renesemee in a car seat in the front and me and Edward were to take his Aston Martin.

We turned and looked at the house one last time. I heard Esme sob behind me.

Edward turned to face me. "This is where we start a new chapter in our lives, Bella. You and me together."

"Forever." I pulled him close and kissed him.

We piled in the cars and said goodbye to Forks, Washington possibly forever.


End file.
